


当深更半夜走进厨房会发生什么

by SuzunaOuO



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23067478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuzunaOuO/pseuds/SuzunaOuO
Summary: 不知道算不算3P？（疑似）抽奖点文
Kudos: 5





	当深更半夜走进厨房会发生什么

poko→carpe←funnyastro  
本文纯属虚构

如果今晚Poko没有半夜口渴来厨房找水喝，那么他将不会看到可以收进他脑海中Top10的美好画面。

皱巴巴宽大的白色T恤笼罩Carpe的整个身体，他正盘着腿背对着他坐在他们厨房里打开着的双开门冰箱前面，有悉悉疏疏和金属勺子刮动瓷盘子清脆的声音，他似乎是肚子饿了正在觅食。厨房里没有开灯，冰箱的荧荧光把Carpe瘦小身躯的影子拉长到了Poko脚下。

Poko并不想打扰Carpe，他只是比平常的动作轻了点走近到坐在地上的Carpe身后，Carpe察觉到Poko在他身后也没转身，他手里盘子里的松饼被勺子切的乱七八糟，吃了一半。

Poko从冰箱的上层拿牛奶出来，Carpe只是放慢了嚼东西的速度，“你要来点牛奶吗，Carpe，放一点肉桂？”

“OK.”Carpe的声音模模糊糊，Poko一边找杯子一边问，“你喜欢我的松饼吗，Carpe？”

Poko的声音很轻，叫他名字时又很快，Carpe像是思索了一会才回答他：“还不错。”他已经坐到了厨房的U型台子上，没有穿鞋，短裤下面两条干瘦的腿晃荡着接过来Poko给他的牛奶，他们不愿意开灯，似乎觉得黑暗中更舒适。“Good.”在Carpe给了法国人满意的评价后他想跳下来回房休息，而法国人没给他这个机会，在那一瞬间Carpe感觉自己像条缺水的鱼，法国人热烈的吻让他呼吸困难。他的脚踢到Poko，而后被Poko握住他的小腿，手滑向他的脚踝。

“…停。”Carpe尽力在吻的间隙艰难的吐出一个单词，他的手覆盖上法国人健壮的胸膛，虽然这个时间队友都睡了，他不知道法国人下一步会想做什么，而对方已经揽过他顺着T恤的下摆搂住他的腰，Carpe几乎不去健身房，垃圾食品一样没少吃，腰间虽是有点软乎乎的肉身板还是一马平川。“那么，回房间？”Carpe虽然被他吻的神色迷离，窝在他的怀抱里，没有抽离也没有要更进一步的意思。

“或者你想…再吃点东西？”Poko捏着Carpe肚子上的一点点肉，冰凉的残羹和一半的吻都没有满足这位优秀狙击手的欲望，在Poko放开他的那一刹那，有个声音从厨房的门口传来，身材高大的英国人的声音听起来有点不真切：

“我能加入你们吗。”

当Poko开始准备三人的宵夜的时候，funnyastro已经和Carpe的嘴唇黏在一起了。Carpe分辨不出来英国人的技巧是生涩还是娴熟，他的吻很急切似乎要把他的舌头吞下去，像一匹出栏的小马一样横冲直撞，在他撩起来他的T恤抚摸他的后脊椎骨时又很轻柔。厨房里回响着Poko在离他们不远的地方使用打蛋器搅拌鸡蛋面糊的声音，只有厨具那里亮着微弱的灯光。那种感觉Carpe似乎有过他又记不清楚，funnyastro高耸的鼻尖擦在他的脖子和锁骨上，这种感觉似乎更刺激也前所未有，一边是在Poko的眼皮下面若无其事，一边是他们三个人的影子歪歪扭扭地映在墙和地板上，即使在昏暗中也有潜在的危险——随时可能被声音吸引来的其他人，而他就在这么潜在的危险中被英国人把他的双腿环到了他的腰上。

funnyastro很好地把他的第一声惊呼吞咽下去，Carpe没有戴眼镜，他可以直接把头埋在funnyastro的怀抱里隐藏自己，但是闷哼声还是像无形的小蛇一样随着动作幅度越来越大从他的牙齿缝里流淌出来，“你要躺下吗，躺下可能让你更舒服一点。”猛地躺在冰凉的台面上让Carpe后背一凉，连着他的下身都缩紧了，他的手臂乱挥打翻了一个罐子，在地板上滚动着砰砰作响。

“放轻松……”funnyastro被Carpe猛然收紧的动作刺激到吸了口气，而这时候Poko走了过来，他先是摸了摸Carpe的脸，把手指放在他张开的嘴边任凭他舔舐和吮吸，Carpe似乎很愿意有什么东西来堵住他的嘴让他不要发出舒服的呻吟，或者是把他下体传来肉体啪啪啪的交合声从他的脑海中赶出去，Poko倾下身体去吻他的脸，他的身体被funnyastro撞得来来回回地动碰歪了Poko的眼镜。

最后是funnyastro津津有味地品尝Poko的手艺，他嘴巴里嘟嘟囔囔：“我觉得我加入费城融合队的想法是对的。”

Poko坐在厨房里唯一的一张椅子上，Carpe坐在他的腿上，他的脸上有未尽的潮红，Poko耐心地等待着Carpe把属于他的那一份松饼吃完，他攥住了Carpe想要吮吸自己手指上的奶油的手，放进了自己的嘴里，逐渐吻遍他掌心。

“你们要去睡了吗。”funnyastro刮着盘子上的奶油，对拦腰抱着Carpe出去的Poko说。

“你吃饱了，我也该吃了。”Poko回了个身，他的手还搭在Carpe的眼睛上，看起来他已经睡着。“别忘了洗碗，晚安。”


End file.
